


still hungry

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Food Kink, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Zoro deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Luffy makes Zoro a birthday cake and is very eager to share it with him. Problem is, Zoro doesn't really like chocolate—or does he?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 11
Kudos: 157





	still hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Oda said once in an SBS that Zoro hates chocolate, which is a pity, and a reality Luffy just won't accept. Happy birthday to my favorite man of all time! Thanks to twitter, they decided on a fluffy nsfw piece and I've done my best to deliver.

Zoro dozes casually against the railing of the Sunny. The sun is on his chest, but not in his face, and he feels warm. It’s the perfect afternoon since they’re sailing near a summer island, and Zoro sighs. 

It’s his birthday today and he hopes the crew has forgotten. Or at least hope they’ve learned to leave him alone after the disaster that was last year. There was broken glass, a fire, and a lot of swearing. 

A good time for Zoro, but apparently not so much for everyone else. 

The sun on his chest becomes blocked and he opens a lazy eye to see who is keeping him from his nap. Blue and red color his vision and he smiles. Whatever his captain wants is likely more important that his nap, but maybe he can get him to join. 

“Oi, Zoro.” Luffy says and Zoro looks up at him. He’s carrying a plate of something, which is unusual for Luffy, and there appears to still be food on it. “I made you something. Well, Sanji made you something, but I iced it.” 

Luffy sinks down to Zoro’s eye level, and in his hands is a plate with a small chocolate iced cake. On the top in messy handwriting is, “Happy Birtday Zoro!” Along with a small drawing of what he assumes is himself and a few lines that he figures must be swords. 

“Do you like it?” Luffy asks, eyes shining, and Zoro blows out, “You don’t?” 

“I don’t really like chocolate, Luffy. But-” Zoro starts to say that he’ll eat it anyways, but Luffy has already taken a handful and placed it in his mouth, “_Luffy!_” 

Luffy stops, chocolate now on his mouth, face, and hands. He tilts his head and as his hand starts to reach in again, Zoro grabs it. Pulling it to his face, he places one of Luffy’s fingers in his mouth and licks the icing off. 

Luffy snickers at the sensation, and eagerly places the next chocolate covered finger into Zoro’s mouth. When he’s cleaned all of them off, he leans forward and takes the plate from Luffy’s hands. The space between them now empty and Zoro hovers an inch from Luffy’s face. 

Quickly, Zoro licks the icing from the corner of Luffy’s mouth and places a gentle kiss afterwards. Luffy’s hand moves in Zoro’s blind spot, dragging his finger through the chocolate again and when he draws away, Zoro tsks thinking he’s over it. 

Anything but, Luffy takes another taste of the icing, and not so accidentally drops some onto his chest. His lips are pursed the way they always are when he’s lying and Zoro rumbles out a low laugh. His captain is anything but sneaky, and Zoro loves it. 

Running his tongue over Luffy’s collarbone, Zoro feels him lean into his mouth. Usually, Luffy is obvious with his desires with Zoro. Telling him what he wants with no qualms, but maybe he’s holding back because it’s Zoro’s birthday. 

“You know,” Zoro murmurs against Luffy’s warm skin, “I think I could like chocolate.” 

Luffy again reaches down to the plate, but Zoro’s hand stops him. Though he could continue if he wanted, Luffy doesn’t stretch out of Zoro’s hold. Only remains held in the moment while Zoro continues to kiss along his collar up his neck. 

He’s antsy beneath Zoro’s touch, just the way Zoro prefers him, and anticipates that Luffy will likely drag him away at any moment. Luffy may seem chaotic and unpredictable to the outside world, hell, even to members of their crew, but not to Zoro. 

When Zoro again reaches his face, peppering kisses along his jaw, he hums. 

“Zoro…” Luffy whines, low and needy from his chest, and Zoro smirks against his skin knowing what he’ll say next, “My room.” 

Zoro leans back with a tsk, but laughs taking in Luffy’s face. It’s bright red, flushed with excitement, and his eyes are looking up at the sky. Zoro stands and holds out a hand to pull Luffy up with him. One that his captain doesn’t take, because he’s grabbing the plate instead. 

“Shitty cook can come get that Luffy, don’t worry about it.” Zoro says and starts to walk towards Luffy’s quarters, “Not like he has anything better to do.” 

Luffy bounds up behind him, plate in hand and stretches his head up to sit next to Zoro’s ear. His breath is heavy and warm, tickling the sensitive skin and fogging Zoro’s earrings. Luffy snickers again, bringing the plate around to Zoro’s view and wiggles it gently. 

“Zoro hasn’t finished his cake, though.” Luffy almost purrs and Zoro feels his knees go weak, “And I’m hungry.” 

“Aye.” is all Zoro can get out before Luffy retracts back to normal, skipping ahead of Zoro with a knowing smile on his face. 

Zoro feels a shiver go down his spine, and the taste of chocolate in his mouth makes his heart thrum a little harder. The sweet taste is mixed with Luffy’s, and Zoro wonders if this is truly the only way that he can stand it. Not that he has a problem with that. 

Not at all.

Following Luffy, Zoro watches as he almost dances toward the quarters he never uses. Well, if ‘never’ means every time that they have sex, then they ‘never’ use it at least once a week. The cake plate is balanced precariously on Luffy’s hand, and when Zoro reaches out to grab it, Luffy jerks it away. 

“No,” Luffy says, tone low, “I’ll feed you.” 

Zoro’s mouth waters at his words. This birthday is far better than any he’s ever had, and it’s not even over yet. To think, all he wanted to do was nap when this was an option. What a fool he was. 

Luffy pushes the door open with his back, and winks at Zoro when he slips inside. The space isn’t that big, but it is a proper room unlike the bunks. There is a bed that’s never truly slept in, along with a side table. 

Luffy eagerly places the plate down on the table and scoops another handful into his mouth. He laughs around it before he swallows and licks his lips. An action he reconsiders with a wince, realizing that Zoro could’ve done that for him. 

Falling back onto the bed, Zoro stretches with a groan. Before he can prop himself back up, Luffy is straddling his hips. Excitedly, he holds a small piece of cake in his hands above Zoro. His eyes are wide with curiosity and Zoro is enthralled. Luffy sharing food is always a mystery, but this is different. 

This is new. 

Wrapping his lips around Luffy’s fingers, Zoro eats the cake. It’s soft, still warm from outside, and way too sweet for his liking. Not that he’s going to tell Luffy, who is already eagerly grabbing another bite. 

When he takes the next one, he lingers, sucking on Luffy’s fingers and it makes his stomach stir. With Luffy shifting on his hips, along with the taste of him, Zoro feels himself get hard against his thigh. It’s becoming increasingly uncomfortable, and he needs more. 

“Luffy,” Zoro says, voice barely above a whisper and almost a groan, “No more cake.” 

“But,” Luffy argues, looking back to the table, “There is still some left. Aren’t you hungry?” 

Zoro runs a hand up Luffy’s side slowly, fingers dragging his shirt up along with it, and he nods. Luffy watches him move with a smile, and all at once tugs his shirt up off over his head throwing it back into the room. It’s all hands then, the way that it always is when Luffy gets excited. 

Zoro’s shirt is torn off his body, along with his haramaki, and Luffy is already tugging at his waist band. He’s slid partially onto the floor and tugged Zoro willingly to the edge, hands still working on ridding him of his clothes. When he finally pulls away the final layer of fabric covering Zoro, he snickers as Zoro springs up into the air. 

“Oooh,” Luffy coos, tracing a finger up Zoro’s length, “Zoro’s ready, huh?” 

Zoro huffs through his teeth, fingers digging anxiously at the bed’s edge. It’s not often that Luffy teases him, in fact it’s exceedingly rare for his captain to practice patience at all. Luffy dips a finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it slowly and watching him nearly sets Zoro off. 

He repeats it, three more times before curling his hand around Zoro’s member. The small amount of lubricant sets him on fire when Luffy begins pumping his hand, and Zoro has to bite his lip to stay quiet. 

“Zoro,” Luffy says, voice low like he’s telling him a secret, “I’m hungry too.” 

Seeing Luffy like this: dark eyes beneath darker hair with hunger in his expression that chills Zoro to the bone — it’s more than he could’ve asked for. Zoro breathes in slowly, and his chest tightens with an impatient yell that he’s trapped. 

One that escapes against his will when Luffy takes him wholly in his mouth. One that is deafened as a hand quickly reaches up and presses over his mouth, leaving Zoro to yell muffled against it. The yell crackles in his chest and the pain doesn’t get the chance to alleviate, because after he breathes in, he nearly yells again. 

Luffy’s tongue is darting out and around the base of his shaft, touching every inch of soft skin that he can find. His fingers dig into Zoro’s thighs and Zoro can feel him smile around him. Eye clenched shut, Zoro curses in his head. He wants to watch so _badly_, but how can he when Luffy is sucking at him like this?

Luffy comes back up with a gentle _pop_ at the release and pulls back his head. Zoro’s eye flutters open and he watches Luffy as he waits for Zoro to focus on him. Once he knows he has his attention, he leans forward once more and hovers over Zoro’s tip. 

“Zoro tastes better than cake, I think.” Luffy says and gently runs his tongue over Zoro’s tip, humming as he licks his lips afterwards, “But, I’m still hungry.” 

Zoro groans, letting his head fall back against the bed, and Luffy laughs between his knees. He takes him whole again, and threads his arms under and around Zoro’s thighs. His fingers dig and curl into the skin, and Zoro can’t resist bucking up into Luffy’s mouth.

Luffy happily obliges the new rhythm and works with it, rather than against it, like he usually does. The push and pull of his tongue across Zoro’s shaft is dizzying, and Zoro feels his hand move into Luffy’s hair. He curls a fist around a section, guiding him gently while letting him work, but when he tugs a little too hard he hears Luffy moan. 

_Oh_, that sound. Zoro feels him vibrate around him and still hungry himself, Zoro pulls one more. Again, Luffy moans and pushes deeper, allowing Zoro’s tip to rub against the back of his throat. It becomes impossible for Zoro then, as he bucks out of time to his finish, and when he comes Luffy stays. 

Swallowing quickly, Luffy pulls off of Zoro and happily smacks. Zoro eases his eye open and the sight beneath him nearly makes him hard again. Luffy is smiling, cheeks flushed red and licking his lips. His captain’s hunger is never satiated, Zoro supposes, but god, he’s willing to try. 

Luffy crawls up onto the bed next to Zoro and sighs, running a finger along his chest, “So, Zoro. Are you still hungry?” 

The question sets Zoro’s mind aflame, and he moves, pinning Luffy’s shoulders down in an instant. A small, unsure laugh comes out of Luffy’s mouth as he stares Zoro down, and Zoro smirks. Leaning in, he kisses Luffy harder and can taste his own salt lingering on him. 

Staying against his lips, he frees a hand to run down Luffy’s chest to his own desire. One that is now hard and twitching against Zoro’s stomach. Curling an eager hand around him, he pumps him gently and Luffy sighs under him. Almost kissing him, Zoro slowly licks along the corner of Luffy’s mouth and lets a low, hungry hum rumble in his chest. 

“I’m starving.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Catch me praising Zoro elsewhere:
> 
> Tumblr: @noswordstyle  
Twitter: @__moes__


End file.
